


Stir It Up

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bakery!AU, M/M, Sassy!Baekhyun, Smut, movie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol lives a boring ass life while he works as an auditor for the IRS.</p><p>Baekhyun is a sassy bakery owner who doesn't pay all of his taxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on the subplot of the film Stranger Than Fiction. And even though it's about a guy who thinks he's crazy and hears voices, all I found myself liking was how his relationship progressed with the bakery owner. 
> 
> In other words, I own neither Exo nor the basis and some of the words of this plot although a lot of the words and situations are my own.  
> ______________________

Thirty-one year old Chanyeol Park lived a pretty tame life- shitty even- according to his friends. He didn't go out, he didn't have a significant other, which meant he definitely wasn't getting laid. In fact, his friends were pretty sure he hadn't been interested in anyone for years. Chanyeol Park was a bore. He was not ambitious, he had a career already, but it didn't take much for him to get there, nor was he super excited about it. He was a hermit, a grouch, a walking zombie! And his friends were all a bit overdramatic. Chanyeol was simply not outgoing, nor was ever reckless, at least not since his college days.

  
   
Chanyeol had lived in New York all his life. His family had a house outside the city that was more space than a family of four needed. That might explain why he chose to live in the city once he was settled and why he lived in such a small apartment that left a lot to the imagination. It was only him who lived there anyway. So to say that his apartment had a minimalistic feel was an understatement. His living room furniture consisted of a small black couch and an even smaller arm chair, and a coffee table. He had a less than impressive entertainment system, but that was because he didn't care much for television. It was something he put together only after Jongin and Kyungsoo made themselves copies of his apartment key and took to showing up out the blue to have movie nights.

  
   
His living room walls were bare as fuck. He had one frame which held his diploma from NYU Stern- BS/MA in accounting- and one picture of him and his family setting on the top shelf of a sleek bookshelf which held no books of personal interest.

 

His bedroom was a little better only in that there were more family portraits in the wall, although it housed only a king sized bed and a dresser.

  
   
   
The fact was that Chanyeol was just a simple guy. It was amazing that he even had friends, granted Jongin and Kyungsoo only stuck around after college- before Chanyeol became the lame-ass tightwad that he is- and decided that they still had enough patience to put up with him. He was at least thankful for that.

  
   
   
Another thing that made Chanyeol a walking shell of his former self was the fact that he had pretty much the same routine for every hour of every day. Every morning, Chanyeol woke up at 6:45 a.m. He showered and brushed his teeth, then watched a bit of the morning news as he sat at his kitchen counter in his underwear and t-shirt, with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. By 7:35 he was getting dressed- something he took his time with because according to Chanyeol, when representing the government in the public sector, he had to look nothing less than perfect. His suits were always pressed, and his belt always matched the color of his shoes, which admittedly was basically limited to black or brown. He'd even become proficient in tying his tie, accomplishing the task in less than 20 seconds. He was very proud of that.

  
   
By 8:00a.m, Chanyeol was out the door, apple and briefcase in hand, as he walked to the nearby subway to head to work.

  
   
Chanyeol worked as an auditor for the IRS. His friends had always wondered what the hell he was thinking- working for the man, but Chanyeol had always been sensible, even if he was a bit wild during his younger days. He always knew that eventually he had to grow up. And by the end of senior year, he actually had someone to grow up for.

  
   
Sure he could have worked for some small firm which would have meant more time to live his life, but working for the government guaranteed him great benefits and an even better retirement. Some small firm couldn't compete with that.

  
   
   
Chanyeol actually had one friend who understood his need for routine. Never mind that he actually met Kris at work which sort of made him more of an acquaintance than a friend. The slightly older male, who was taller than Chanyeol, a feat within itself, also had a routine, and he dressed just as, if not more, impeccable than Chanyeol did. The only difference between the two was that Kris had a wife and two kids. And while he needed a routine, something to keep him sane amidst all the chaos at home, there was always room for that chaos in his life- the beautiful chaos that only a family could bring. Something Chanyeol knew nothing about.

  
   
Something that he often times wished would change.

 

 

  
____________________

 

 

  
Today started out like any other day. Chanyeol awoke at 6:45, showered, ate, watched the morning news, and by 7:35, he was getting dressed. He tied his tie in less than twenty seconds, and wore his brown loafers to match his brown belt. By 8a.m, he was out the door and on his way to work.

  
   
And today, like most other days, Chanyeol had accounts to look over. He hadn't actually been expecting to leave his office, though. It wasn't on his schedule, and truth be told, he was a little annoyed. He didn't particularly like interacting with people, let alone auditing them. He would much rather stay in his office and simply go over files, which is what most of his career had consisted of. But there were audits to be done, and at least Kris had sort of given him a choice, opting to take the thicker file of a financial consultant- there was no denying that it was going to be a bad one- and instead gave him the smaller file containing information on a little bakery owned by a Baekhyun Byun.

 

  
Baekhyun Byun. Twenty-six, owned a bakery approximately 22 blocks from Chanyeol's office. Much like the tax auditor, he also arose early for work- owning a bakery required that. However, Baekhyun got up much earlier, rising at 5a.m in order to make it to work by 5:45.

  
   
Baekhyun also showered and brushed his teeth. He also had a cup of coffee along with a bagel and cream cheese. But unlike the older male, Baekhyun did not spend time perfecting his clothes, or matching his belt with his shoes. Half of the time, he didn't even wear a belt. No, instead he threw on whatever wasn't on his floor or in his dirty clothes hamper, and dashed out the door- thermal mug in hand and bagel with cream cheese hanging from his mouth- all the way to his bakery.

 

Unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun was ambitious, outgoing, sassy, and just a bit reckless. He went out, he partied, and he had too many friends to count- mostly because aside from his attitude, he was, hands down, the most wonderful and endearing person anyone had the pleasure to come by. He always baked extra bread in the mornings and even a few extra sweets. And he kept a coffee pot going, free of charge for those that asked. He couldn't offer anything fancy, but a simple cup of black was enough for most. That and the bread was certainly enough for Dunlap and Brooklyn, who were regulars even though they couldn't actually afford a thing inside Baekhyun's bakery. But that didn't matter.  They were human, and the bakery owner treated them as such.

 

Another thing about Baekhyun Byun was that he didn't take crap from anyone. He knew what he did and didn't want to do, and who he did and didn't want to be, and no one was going to change that about him. Many had tried, including his parents, but they all failed. He was who he was and anyone who didn't enjoy that could, as Baekhyun would say, suck ass.

 

 

  
____________________

 

 

  
Baekhyun wasn't having a particularly good day. He really shouldn't have let Jongdae and Luhan drag him out the night before. Sure today was Friday, and he had the weekend off, but he definitely misjudged his ability to hold his liquor the night before. He had thought about skipping out and letting his assistant Maggie do all the work, the chick needed to be left on her own at some point, yet better of it. But right now, as a Mr. Chanyeol Park stood in front of him in all his dark hair and six foot two glory, he figured that he wasn't hung over enough for this shit. 

  
   
And Chanyeol figured he wasn't drunk enough. Although he hadn't had a drink in about six months, this brought on by the fact that he completely stopped going out with his friends and that the only time he actually saw them for longer than a lunch break was when they used the spare keys he didn't know each of them had, to bombard him in his apartment and make him hang out, soju and all, he figured a good cold beer sounded good right about now. Baekhyun, or Mr. Byun as Chanyeol had called him, was feisty as fuck and Chanyeol did not have time for this. 

  
   
   
After he introduced himself, and was booed by everyone in the establishment thanks to Mr. Byun yelling about how he was being audited and to give Mr. Park a nice warm welcome, he went right into a rant about how Mr. Byun hadn't paid his taxes in a total of four years.

  
   
Unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun gave it back just as good.

  
   
“It says here that you paid...” Chanyeol looked down at the file, “...all but 42 percent.”

  
   
“Yup,” was the smug answer Chanyeol received as Baekhyun flitted around behind the glass counter and wiped down his work station.

  
   
“I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Byun, but that's stealing from the government.”

  
   
“I didn't steal from the government.” Baekhyun said. “I just didn't pay you entirely.”

  
   
“So… you did it on purpose?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Why would the smaller male pay some of his taxes of he wasn't going to pay them all?

  
   
“Yes.” Baekhyun stopped in front of Chanyeol this time, nothing more than the piece of wood staff used to move between the back of the store and the front, separating them. He looked Chanyeol dead in the eyes, defiant and smug, and the taller male thought two beers sounded even better right about now.

  
   
“Mr. Byun-” he droned, exasperation evident in his voice as Baekhyun moved away, as if Chanyeol wasn't even speaking, to ring up a customer- who not so innocently shoved Chanyeol out of the way on his way to the counter, “could we go somewhere more private?”

  
   
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and could easily see how uncomfortable he was. Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn't give two fucks.

  
   
“No, Mr. Park,” he said, making an obscene pop on the K, “we're going to do this right here. Now what else is it that you need to tell me?”

  
   
Chanyeol eyed the smaller male in front of him. How could someone so… so… pretty, his mind supplied, but be such a jerk?! He sucked in a deep breath in order to calm himself- he really hated dealing with people- before continuing.

  
   
“Well Mr. Byun, I came to tell you that you can't just not pay your taxes-”

  
   
“Yes, I can.” Baekhyun cut him off.

  
   
“You can,” Chanyeol hissed, “If you want to be audited"

.  
   
“Fine.” Baekhyun all but yelled. “Audit me Mr. Tax Man.” He said this in a voice so sultry, that Chanyeol almost lost his nerve. Not to mention the fact that the baker had dipped his beautiful, slender fingers in a bowl of chocolate and chose at that time to suck it off.

  
   
“O-ok.” He stuttered when he realized he'd been staring. “So um-”

  
   
“No, you know what. It's not fine. I do in fact pay my taxes. I pay all the taxes that I feel like I owe, and not that ones that some overpaid piece of shit bureaucrat claims that I owe.”  
 

  
Chanyeol was a little taken aback by Baekhyun's outburst, but before he could collect himself, Baekhyun continued.

  
   
“You know, I have no problem with building parks, and fixing streets, or even helping a person who has to work harder than most to have healthcare, a place to live, and food on the table. I pay those taxes.” He finished as he slammed a wad of dough on the work table behind his counter.

  
   
“I do, however, care about the part of my hard earned money that's used to fund war and for weapons manufacturing. So screw the government!” He finished.

  
   
Chanyeol cleared his throat before he continued. This is certainly not how he expected his day to go. It was Friday. It was supposed to be a smooth day. He shouldn't be standing here arguing with some midget anarchist out in the middle of a bakery decked in sea foam green walls with pictures of puppies everywhere and multi-colored arm charms.

 

Despite the mellow décor of the bakery, Chanyeol couldn't help but go back to his previous thought and he couldn't help but voice his question.

 

   
“Mr. Byun, are you an anarchist?”

  
   
That shut him up, if only for a second. Baekhyun made his way back to the other side of the bakery and got as close to Chanyeol as his counter would allow.

  
   
“Are you asking me if I'm apart of-”

  
   
“An anarchist group. Yes.”

  
   
Baekhyun eyed the taller male as if he was an idiot. “Anarchists have groups?” He asked incredulously with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

  
   
“I believe they do.”

  
   
“They assemble?”

  
   
“They could. I-I'm not sure.”

  
   
Baekhyun leaned over the counter as if he had a secret to tell and whispered, “Wouldn't that completely defeat the purpose?” If he were any more smug and if Chanyeol had the balls he would have decked the son of a bitch right then and there.

  
   
“You know what else I don't approve of my money being used for?“ Baekhyun asked as he stared the auditor down. “To support some shitty over paid tax auditor with an over inflated “bonus” that he doesn't even deserve!”

  
   
The brown haired male moved back to his work tabled and continued with his work as he completely ignored the auditor in favor of ranting.

  
   
By the middle of Baekhyun's rant, Chanyeol had checked out. Not because he didn't find what Mr. Byun had to say important, but because had become lost in Mr. Byun. After noticing how gracefully he moved behind the counter, how perfect his hands were, and how eager he looked when he licked the chocolate off, he couldn't help but notice other things as well. Like how his hair was dyed the perfect shade of brown to match his chocolate brown eyes. Or how beautiful his body was, definitely curvier than most, even some women he had seen. He had noticed his hour glass shape and how full his hips were, how nice his jeans hugged his thighs and ass. Mr. Byun had an incredible ass and Chanyeol definitely couldn't help but imagine him naked and spread out on his bed.

  
   
“Mr. Park?”  
 

  
Chanyeol didn't answer and continued to stare. Once Baekhyun caught on, he snapped his fingers in front of the taller's face.  
 

  
“Mr. Park!”  
 

  
“Huh? What?”

  
   
Baekhyun laughed before schooling his face into a more serious mien. “You're staring at my ass.” Baekhyun accentuated every word, and made sure Chanyeol knew that he was amused.

  
   
“I- I was?” Chanyeol gawked.

  
   
“Yes. You were.” The small male smirked.

  
   
Chanyeol was beyond embarrassed and the tips of his ears began to turn red. Before Baekhyun could comment on the fact, Chanyeol answered.  
 

  
“I can assure you, Mr. Byun I wasn't.”  
 

  
Baekhyun raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
 

  
“If I were, it was simply as an employee of the United States Government.” He stuttered out before he gathered his papers, and stuffed them into his briefcase to leave the bakery.

 

 

  
____________________

 

 

  
As if his day couldn't get any worse, Chanyeol walked into his apartment only to find Kim Jongin waiting for him. Well, he wasn't so much as waiting as he was passed out on his couch. Upon seeing his lithe figure stretched over his tiny sofa, he exhaled and slammed the door causing Jongin to damn near jump out his skin.  
 

  
“Hyung! Why would you do that?!” He yelled.  
 

  
Instead of answering, Chanyeol countered with a question of his own.  
 

  
“What are you doing here, Jongin?”  
 

  
The slightly shorter male had the audacity to look sheepish as he answered, “Uh, it's Friday?”  
 

  
“As is every seventh day of the week, Jongin. What are you doing here on this one?”

  
   
 Chanyeol was beyond irritated right now. Not only did he return to work to find five more files on his desk, it was made all the worse by that tiny fucker from the bakery who had thrown him off. He struggled the rest of the day to get his work done. It didn't help that he knew he would have to return to the bakery to finish what he started. He had no idea why he was so affected by Baekhyun Byun, but he wasn't happy about it and he didn't like it. No one had had that kind of effect on him since the last one. Maybe that was the part that bothered him.

  
   
“I'm here because I'm your friend and I know for a fact that Soo hasn't been by because he's been home every night for months now.” He deadpanned. “Now order us some take out and let's hang out.”

  
   
It was true that Kyungsoo hadn't been by to actually spend any time with Chanyeol. Though he had been by to make sure his friend was alive and eating well. He knew Kyungsoo and Jongin just wanted what was best for him. They both had expressed multiple times, just as the younger male was doing now, how they just wanted him to be happy, to find someone who could do that for him. Chanyeol always just brushed them off, just like he was brushing off Jongin now. He had someone who made him happy, but he apparently wasn't good enough.

 

Jongin could see the wheels turning in his friend's head and he moved quickly to try and get his mind of him.

  
   
“Hey! How about we have pizza. You don't have that often right? And you can tell me about your day. I mean I know it's gonna be boring, but I'll listen because I'm your friend. We can even watch one of your shitty movies”

  
   
Chanyeol looked at his friend with a hint of a smile. “You call. I need a shower.” He said before he made his way to his bedroom.

  
   
Chanyeol didn't usually shower at night. It was the first time in a long time he had done something out his routine. But with the day he's had, a hot shower would do him some good. And so would a drink.

 

   
After everything was set up, the two decided to watch the American remake of the Swedish film  _Let The Right One In-_ although Chanyeol preferred the original. But Jongin hated reading the subtitles. They mostly talked through it though. Jongin talked about how he and Kyungsoo weren't going out as much. They didn't need to considering they'd finally hooked up with one another.

 

  
 “What the fuck!” Chanyeol yelled. He hadn't been excited about much of anything in awhile and he was certainly happy for his two closest friends. “When did this happen?? Why didn't Soo tell me?!” He pouted.

  
   
Jongin laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. It was rare to see him get worked up about something. He and Kyungsoo had been roommates since they graduated, but he could understand how it was a shock that they'd gotten together.

  
   
“We didn't wanna jinx it. We wanted to see how it would work out. And if it didn't, we wouldn't tell anyone.” He shrugged.  
 

  
“So it's good then?” Chanyeol inquired.  
 

  
“More than good.” Jongin smiled. “I really love him. And not in the, 'we've known each other since college' kinda way.”  
 

  
“That's awesome.” Chanyeol pulled Jongin into a one armed hug to show his friend he really meant it.  
 

  
Jongin went on to admit that he hadn't mentioned anything to Kyungsoo about how deep he actually felt, that he was actually scared to. But Chanyeol knew he would work it out. His two friends had always been the closer ones in their group of three.  
 

  
Afterward, he told Jongin about how his day went. He didn't want to bring up Baekhyun, but he couldn't help it. Something about the bakery owner bothered him to no end. Jongin mentioned that he sounded more intrigued than annoyed, but Chanyeol adamantly denied this. Baekhyun Byun was a foul mouth little prick and he dreaded going back to continue their failed session.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Monday rolled around with Chanyeol continuing his usual routine. Unfortunately when he got to work, that had to be broken by the fact that he had to contact Mr. Byun. After placing a phone call to the bakery and having a less than civil conversation which consisted of Baekhyun all but taunting him about rushing out the week before, an appointment was made for Wednesday in which Chanyeol would make his way back to the bakery and sift through the owner’s tax records and receipts in order to begin officially auditing him.

 

After that, his day went pretty much as it always did. Except this time he arrived home to see Do Kyungsoo sitting in his couch as he browsed through one of his books on tax laws.

  
   
“Your book collection sucks.” He drawled without even looking up at his friend.

  
   
Chanyeol rolled his eyes and proceeded to put his coat and briefcase in his entry way closet.

  
   
“Yea well, it's part of the job.” He answered with just as little enthusiasm. “To what do I owe this pleasure? Jongin was just here on Friday and he told me some things.” He teased.

  
   
“I know,” Kyungsoo answered as he tossed the thick book aside. “He told me some things too.”

  
   
Chanyeol suddenly had a huge smile on his face as Kyungsoo followed him to the kitchen and he had a feeling it was nothing to do with the meal he had prepared for the taller. Before he could ask, Chanyeol chuckled.  
 

  
“Finally told you he loved you?”

  
   
Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wider than their normal size, which was wider than any person's eyes should be. “What?” He asked breathlessly, and Chanyeol knew then and there that he'd fucked up.  
 

  
“Nothing!” He squeaked out which was surprising when you considered how deep his voice was.

  
   
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo huffed. “What did you just say?”

  
   
Chanyeol was panicking, this was not his secret to tell and he knew Jongin would hate him for letting it out before he was ready. “Kyungsoo,” he pleaded, “please just forget I said anything. PLEASE! It's for Jongin to say and I will love you forever if you could just let this go so that he won't hate me.”

  
   
Kyungsoo glared at him. He was pretty sure he knew what his friend had said, but if he was right, he'd want to hear it from Jongin. So instead, he brought up what had been told to him.

  
   
“Fine. But what we  _will_  talk about is this bakery guy you're auditing.” Chanyeol tried to protest. “THAT!” Kyungsoo interjected, “Or I'm telling Jongin.”

  
   
Chanyeol had no choice. Over the lasagna Kyungsoo had made, they discussed how both Jongin and Kyungsoo felt that maybe Chanyeol was bothered by the bakery owner because he had never met anyone so feisty. And that after so many years of being a lame piece of shit, maybe he found someone that he wanted to get to know. 

 

Of course, Chanyeol denied this. And he didn't dare admit how he'd thought about the smaller male naked and joining him in the shower over the weekend before he slapped himself back to reality.

  
   
Before dinner was over, Chanyeol had been threatened (it was just an offer, but coming from the wide eyed male it sounded exactly like a threat) with a night out the upcoming weekend. The minute Kyungsoo walked out the door he was plotting on how he would avoid this.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
On Wednesday, Chanyeol showed up to Byun's Baekery at ten sharp, just as they had agreed, but the owner was nowhere to seen.  
 

  
"Um, excuse me," he asked the girl behind the counter, "Is Mr. Byun here?"  
 

  
"No." She answered in a cautious way, looking at Chanyeol as if he were there to do her some harm. "He went to run an errand."  
 

  
Chanyeol could feel a migraine coming on before she even finished her sentence. He went to run an errand. What in the actual fuck?! He knew we had a meeting, Chanyeol thought to himself.  
 

  
"Well, do you know when he'll be back?"   
 

  
She continued to eye him before asking, "Are you Mr. Park? The auditor from the IRS?"  
 

  
"I am." He tried to answer as calmly as possibly. Suddenly she had the most saccharine, yet fake smile on her face.   
 

  
"I'm Maggie, and he wanted me to tell you that you're scum, aaaannd he'll be back when he gets back." The smile never left her face.   
 

  
Chanyeol counted to ten inside his head. But that wasn't enough so he started over and counted to twenty. He contemplated on leaving after a silent debate with himself and was about to do just that when the tiny fucker of a bakery owner walked through the door.   
 

  
"Mr. Park, you're here! So sorry I'm late." He drawled. Chanyeol knew he was not sorry.   
 

  
"Can we just get this over with?"

  
   
"We sure can. Right this way." Baekhyun lead him behind the counter, past his staff, tiny refrigerator and oven, and little work table, to a door that lead to a back room, a huge one at that. There, Chanyeol could see two more work tables, a bigger oven, and was that a walk in fridge. What in the hell.   
 

  
In the corner, he was lead to a small table, not unlike the ones out in the sitting area of the bakery, and on that table was a box. Chanyeol instantly felt his stomach drop.   
 

  
"This is how you keep years of tax records and receipts, Mr. Byun??" He chided.

  
   
"No." The bakery owner laughed. "I actually keep them in neat folders separated by date, month and year. But when you told me that you would be needing them I dumped them all into that box for you. You know, so they'd be in one place." 

  
   
Chanyeol could only stare at the smaller man who had the nerve to have a smile on his face. 

  
   
"That's three years of receipts, write offs, and-" He gestures his hands in the air in a flippant manner, "other important papers. Have fun with that." He chirped before walking out and back to the front of his store, cackling the whole way. Chanyeol was fucked. 

  
 

 

The auditor spent only a few hours going through the box and putting things together before one of the employees, Sehun his name tag said, came to back with a muffin and some kind of juice. 

  
   
"I thought you might want something." He said with s mile that Chanyeol could tell at least wasn't fake. 

  
   
"Thank you." He hummed as he took a long swig from the bottle. Sehun was getting something out of the walk in freezer and was about to leave when Chanyeol stopped him. 

  
   
'Why do you guys bake in that little oven behind the counter if you have all this equipment and space back here? Better yet, how can you work for someone like him?"

  
   
Sehun thought for a minute before he made his way back to the small table Chanyeol was situated at.   
 

  
"He's not as bad as you think, you know."  
 

  
"Do I?” Chanyeol huffed. 

 

"Well, you kind of got on his bad side." Before Chanyeol could protest that he hadn't actually done anything, Sehun continued. "You came in with this air about you, like you were better than everyone and like you were gonna take Baekhyun hyung down or something. I know it's your job, but he didn't not pay his taxes to be a dick. He just..."   
   
   
Chanyeol watched him expectantly and waited for him to continue.   
 

  
"He just thinks his money can be put to better use. He does a lot."  
 

  
"Oh, you mean he terrorizes other people besides tax auditors?" Chanyeol scoffed.  
 

  
"No. I mean… Like there's these two guys that come in every morning because they know Baekhyun hyung is gonna have something fresh baked and a cup of hot coffee for them, EVEN THOUGH-" he cuts Chanyeol off before he starts to protest, "they don't have the money to pay for it. And those are just his regulars. Other people know and they come when they can hoping to get something in their stomachs for the day, and because they know they're not gonna be treated like shit."  
 

  
Chanyeol is actually surprised at what he hears. So the small gremlin does have a heart.  
 

  
"And we work up front because we like being around each other, and we like being around our customers. We bake back here early in the morning, to get the goods out, and when he have huge orders to fill."   
 

  
Chanyeol nodded in understanding. 

  
   
"Anyway, I better get back up front before he assumes you've knocked me out or something." He teased with a smirk. "Good luck with that." He threw over his shoulder in reference to the paperwork, as he walked out the door. Chanyeol could tell it was genuine.  
 

  
As the seconds went by, Chanyeol felt only a little shitty about the not so nice things he‘d thought about he smaller male. Only a little because the grinch having a heart of gold didn't make up for how he had treated him. After he thought a bit more about it, about him and some of the things he had done, the auditor took a bite into the muffin and found that it was fucking delicious. 

  
   
Chanyeol didn't stick around much longer after that, opting to take the day off a little early. It wasn't something he would normally do, but his headache had been relentless and today, he just didn't give a fuck. Walking from the back, he bumped into the bakery owner, catching the box he had in his hand before a mess could be made.   
 

  
"Sorry." Chanyeol hurriedly apologized  
 

  
Baekhyun looked at him in annoyance before he decided it wasn’t worth a fight. So he thanked him instead and tried to move past him, but Chanyeol wouldn't let him. 

  
   
"Um... I got a good bit done, I need to fill out a bit of paperwork and then I'll come back on Monday to finish. If not Monday, then by the end of the week for sure. If that's alright with you?"  
 

  
"Whatever floats your boat." The owner dismissed.   
 

  
"Uh, Mr. Byun." Baekhyun stopped and sighed. He had things to get done as well, and the auditor was hindering him.  
 

  
"What?"  He bit out.  
 

  
Chanyeol flinched a little at the harshness in his voice, but he stood his ground. "I- well I just wanted to apologize. For lots of things, for everything. My attitude." He gently presses. "For um... for  _ogling_  you..." He meekly admits. "I- I don't have an excuse, just... I'm sorry."

  
   
Baekhyun's eyes were wide in disbelief. He didn't peg Chanyeol for someone who would admit his faults and apologize for them. But he truly appreciated it.   
 

  
"Thank you, Mr. Park. Um… I'm sorry too?" It was more of question because Baekhyun didn't apologize and he was a bit shocked that he was doing so right now.   
 

  
Chanyeol simply smiled before he let the baker pass and continued on his way out the door and home to take a long hot shower and get a bit of extra rest. He could only hope that Jongin or Kyungsoo wouldn't show up tonight.   
 

 

 

 

For the next few nights, Chanyeol didn’t sleep as well as he usually did. He was a bit disturbed by the fact that he was even having dreams about the baker, not only a client, but someone who treated him like crap the minute he laid eyes on him. 

 

But honestly, he just couldn’t help it. When he went to the bakery the second time, Baekhyun had shown up in blue skinny jeans ripped at the thigh and a gray tank top that hung dangerously around his neckline and arms. Although Chanyeol had been too pissed at the time to fully appreciate the outfit, he got a good look when he stopped the owner to apologize for his behavior. 

 

It was then that he also realized how small Baekhyun actually was. Almost the perfect size, he thought, to fit into his arms. And once he found out that Baekhyun wasn’t such a dick, or at least not as big of one, a switch sort of clicked in Chanyeol. The apology the smaller made in return didn’t help. It only made his thoughts of the baker switch from sexual frustration, to wondering what he was like outside of the bakery. He wondered what it would be like if he and Baekhyun were friends or at least on amicable terms. 

 

But the fact that he thought about and dreamed of the baker at all, frustrated him to no end. His routine was being thrown off. Sometimes he went to bed earlier which caused him to wake up earlier and have more time to diddle around. And sometimes he woke up later because he wasn’t sleeping well and this caused him to either have a shorter shower or miss breakfast. Worst of all, he wasn’t getting his work done. 

 

But he refused to admit that Baekhyun was the reason why. He simply figured that a night out with Jongin and Kyungsoo actually wouldn’t hurt. He probably just needed to relieve some stress, and despite how much they actually caused, his friends were good at helping him do that. 

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
That’s how he justified actually taking Kyungsoo up on his offer to go out Saturday night. It was absolutely not because Chanyeol was afraid of him. Kyungsoo knew better though, and from the time he and Jongin showed up to the taller’s apartment, to the time they entered the club, the smirk never left his lips. Chanyeol wanted to punch him, but he also wanted to live so he just took it. 

 

After finding seats at the bar, the fuckery began. It started with Jongin asking, “Are we gonna get you laid tonight, hyung?”

 

Chanyeol completely ignored him, but of course, he couldn’t ignore the evil that was Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol!” He yelled before smacking the taller upside the head. “Jongin asked you a question.”

 

Chanyeol let out a string of curses under his breath. But when he received a raised eyebrow from his small abuser, he answered the question with a simple not tonight.

 

It was amazing how persistent Jongin always was. But he figured it was the fact that he wanted to see his friend just as happy as he was. Chanyeol didn’t know how a random one night stand would do that for him. But he supposed he appreciated Jongin all the same. 

 

After Kyungsoo verbally abused him for living a boring, lame, no sex having existence, he took his boyfriend and led him to the dance floor. Chanyeol was thankful they finally left him alone. Drinking was a stress reliever, but not if Kyungsoo was talking shit. 

 

Chanyeol had laid eyes on several attractive people in the club. Some he appreciated just because they were nice to look at. Some he wondered, if just for a second, how the night might go if he took one of them home. But never made a move on anyone, figuring a one night stand was more than he wanted to be bothered with. That’s the way it always was with Chanyeol. One night stands were fun in college, but he was a changed man after he met him- for better as well as worse.

 

 

 

  
_It was junior year when Chanyeol talked his advisor into allowing him to count volunteer hours at a local music store that had an after school program for at risk kids as an elective. It was easy really, as long as Chanyeol could prove the educational value in it. So he added a research component to see the effect learning a musical instrument had on kids who signed up for the program._

_Music was always Chanyeol’s first love, but financially speaking, he knew it was something he couldn’t be serious about. Not if he was going to have a family someday. But that didn’t stop him from playing and sharing the love of it with others._

_The kids at the music store loved him and he loved being there. It was there, a few weeks in, that he met a new part time employee named Aiden. It was the first time one look at someone made him feel a bit breathless. When Aiden stood next to Chanyeol, he reached just above his shoulder. He had black hair and baby blue eyes, and his right arm was covered in tattoos. In short, he was fucking hot, and Chanyeol was fucking fucked._

_Aiden didn’t attend the same university, but Chanyeol volunteered enough at the music store that after a few more weeks, they became quite close. And it wasn’t long before Chanyeol asked him out. Aiden was a free spirit and he and Chanyeol never planned anything. He was always making spur of the moment decisions, and it was just one of the things that Chanyeol liked about him. He made Chanyeol happy._

_Chanyeol fell in love fast, and he fell hard. By the beginning of Chanyeol’s senior year, they were quite close. And by the end of it, Chanyeol was sure he’d found the one. He knew Aiden was someone he wanted to keep in his life. Jongin and Kyungsoo were fond of him as well as his parents, and Chanyeol couldn’t be happier._

 

 

 

  
Unfortunately, what’s good doesn’t always last. Two years after graduation, Aiden decided that New York wasn’t somewhere he wanted to be. Would Chanyeol have followed him to the west coast? Most definitely. But Aiden didn’t want that. It turned out, suddenly Chanyeol wasn’t someone he wanted to be with.

 

It broke the auditor in more ways than one. It was the start of Chanyeol believing that routine and repetition was key to living a happy life. He detested anything spur of the moment, and that included most of the things he used to do with his friends, and in a way, relationships with other people. 

 

As he sat at the bar and nursed his third beer of the night, he regretted a little more coming out with Jongin and Kyungsoo. While a little drinking did relieve his stress, and while going out with the two was usually fun, a tipsy Chanyeol looking at a lovey dovey Jongin/Kyungsoo was not. It had him thinking about what he had and wondering why he didn’t have it anymore. 

 

He decided he’d go home after he finished his fourth bottle. There was nothing going on that was worth him staying anyway.

 

 

  
Even if he didn’t go out as much, Chanyeol wasn’t exactly a stranger to the bar scene. He was used to people saddling up beside him to make purchases from the bar. So it didn’t bother him when a smaller male dressed in the most sinfully tight black leather pants Chanyeol had ever seen, brushed against him as he leaned across the bar for a beer. Chanyeol stared as the guy continued to wait, face turned away as he talked to his friend before the latter walked off. He was sexy, beyond it really, and Chanyeol couldn’t deny that. There was also something oddly familiar about the guy, but he didn’t know what. 

 

As the bartender returned with the male’s drink, Chanyeol lowered his gaze, afraid that the guy might catch him. He didn’t ogle people for heaven’s sake! 

 

It was suddenly hotter in the club. Or was it the guy next to him? Chanyeol didn’t know, but he knew that he wanted to chance another glance. If only for something to fuel his fantasies for the problem he was all too aware he’d have later. 

 

When he did, he was shocked and once again, fucked, because what the hell was  _he_  doing here, and why the hell was he dressed like that??

 

When Baekhyun finally turned around and saw who was beside him, his eyes were just as wide as the taller male’s, but only for a second. And Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off him. He wore eyeliner for heaven’s sake, and it looked good on him. It made him look like the cocky, sexy bastard he was. He wore a black fitted t-shirt, and those goddamn pants should be a crime. 

 

“Mr. Park...” Baekhyun said after he finally decided to plant his ass, which was looking particularly voluptuous in those pants if Chanyeol was willing to admit, in the stool next to him. “I’d ask what you were doing here, but I guess it’s rather obvious.” He looked Chanyeol up and down before making eye contact with him again. “Actually it’s not. You don’t strike me as the partying type. So I’ll bite. What are you doing here?” 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and turned his gaze toward the dance floor looking for his two friends. When he turned back, Baekhyun was still watching him, but his eyes didn’t hold the hint of dislike they usually did. 

 

“Well, Mr. Byun-“

 

“Call me Baekhyun.” The smaller cut him off with a smile. 

 

“Um, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol repeated almost a little hesitant. It wasn’t professional after all. In fact, seeing someone he was auditing outside his office or their place of business was so beyond unprofessional, he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was inevitable that he’d run into people, but this was different because here they were, having a conversation almost like they had a personal relationship. 

 

 But Chanyeol continued anyway because Mr. Byun- Baekhyun, was eyeing him with amusement in his eyes and Chanyeol found it extremely attractive. “My friends dragged me here to relax.”

 

“Oh you have friends, Mr. Park?”

 

Chanyeol was offended for about a second until he realized what Baekhyun had called him. 

 

“How come I have to call you Baekhyun and you still get to call me Mr. Park?” He asked genuinely interested. 

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “Maybe I have a D&S kink.”

 

Chanyeol choked on his beer. He couldn’t believe the baker had said such a thing and to him no less. What’s worse is he felt his dick jump at the thought. And when he laid eyes on the brunette’s face, it throbbed. Because that little fucker was staring straight into Chanyeol’s eyes, eyebrow raised as if he was challenging the auditor to do or say something. 

 

Chanyeol simply licked his lips and meekly asked, “Do you?”

 

The smaller smirked and rolled his eyes. But before he could answer, another guy was calling his name. When he looked behind him and saw his friends gesturing for him to leave, he turned back to Chanyeol and said as much. 

 

“Already?” He asked. Chanyeol didn’t think they’d been there long, but he didn’t really know. 

 

“Yea. We’re bar hopping.” He said as if that answered everything. Chanyeol tried not to pout. 

 

Standing up from the stool, he put one hand on Chanyeol’s should before he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “You might wanna work on finding something else to relax you. You’re still looking a little stiff, Mr. Park.” 

 

Chanyeol watched him or his ass rather, as he walked off. And fuck, he was most definitely stiff. So taking the shorter male up on his advice, Chanyeol made his way to the bathroom, locked himself in a stall and jacked himself dry until he came. It did not help him relax.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Chanyeol didn’t think he could deny anymore that he liked Baekhyun Byun, or was at least sexually attracted to him. Neither of those were necessarily a problem, except that Baekhyun was a client, and also, Chanyeol just wasn’t looking to get into a relationship. He didn’t see the point. How would one benefit him in any way? Chanyeol was happy. He was. Or at least he tried to tell himself.  He didn’t think the feelings were mutual anyway. Baekhyun had proved multiple times that he was a little shit and Chanyeol wasn’t going to become the butt of his jokes.

 

Unfortunately, he had to return to the bakery on Monday, after his normal work hours, he bitterly thought, because fuck, he got absolutely no work done over the weekend. In fact, he shouldn’t have had work to do anyway. Chanyeol has never had to take work home. He was always on point, efficient. He finally admitted that all of his issues were because of the baker and resigned himself to get done with the account as soon as possible. 

 

That was why, when he returned to the bakery, he tried to be as detached from the baker as he could allow himself to be, not wanting any distractions.  But this completely backfired when Chanyeol decided to work outside in the lobby that day. It wasn’t exactly busy that evening, so he didn’t see a problem. But whether it was because he wanted to watch Baekhyun work, or because he didn’t want to be in the back alone, he didn’t know. But he figured he might as well get glimpses of the small male while he could. Because once the account was done, Chanyeol would likely not see him again. 

 

Baekhyun noticed the auditor’s strange behavior, but he wasn’t having it. He had admitted a few things to himself over the weekend as well, and he figured it might be time to call a truce. So after he closed the bakery at six pm sharp and everyone went home, Baekhyun made his move. 

 

Chanyeol was still working and looked far from finished. Baekhyun actually felt bad about dumping everything into a box. Chanyeol noticed him moving around behind the counter and was surprised when the owner came out with a cup of coffee and plate of cookies in his hand. 

 

“I thought you could use a snack. You’ve been here all evening.” He said with a small smile. 

 

Chanyeol thanked him and hummed in satisfaction when he tasted the coffee. Baekhyun watched him for a few seconds before he slid the plate of cookies closer. “Try these.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate because to be honest, he was pretty damn hungry. But at this point, work was more important. In fact, he shouldn’t even have allowed Baekhyun to stop him. But Chanyeol was weak. 

 

“Wow, these are amazing.” Chanyeol praised with a mouth full of cookies. “What are they?”

 

“Granny smith shortbread cookies? Or something like that. I haven’t really thought of a name.”

 

“You made these?” Chanyeol asked. And then,  _of course he did, he’s a baker_ , he thought to himself. 

 

‘Yea, just today I did.” Baekhyun smiled. He was giddy inside knowing that he’d found something to make the taller male look less grumpy. And he couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Chanyeol stuff two in his mouth at once. 

 

After he washed the cookies down, Chanyeol surveyed the baker before asking, “How old are you?” He looked young as fuck to be honest. 

 

“Twenty-six.” Baekhyun answered. 

 

Five years, not bad, Chanyeol thought. “How’d you get into this? What made you wanna bake?”

 

“It’s a long story. You really don’t wanna hear it.“

 

“No, I do.” This cold and detached thing was not working at all, “Tell me.”

 

“Well, I was studying law at Columbia.” Chanyeol looked completely shocked at this. “I know, shocking right?” Baekhyun laughed. 

 

“It was what my parents wanted, and the chances of me ever actually having to work while in school were slim, so I thought, why not. They paid for everything, sent me a check every month to live in one of those lavish apartments and to cover my utilities and anything else I wanted. But I chose to stay in a place closer to the school. So rent was cheaper, about half actually, and I‘ve never been a particularly materialistic person, even if I could afford to be. So I always had a ton of money left over, and I put it into a savings account.”

 

Chanyeol continued to stuff his face with cookies as Baekhyun spoke. 

 

“So anyways, in law school you have to join these study groups or there’s no way you’d be on top of things. So I joined one. We met in the evenings because a lot of the people in my group actually worked. And I have no idea how they did it, but I totally respected them for it.”

 

“Well while they were working, I was baking. It was just always something I loved to do and since I didn’t have to work, I had the time. When I saw how late we were continually meeting, and thought about how maybe some of them hadn’t even eaten, I started baking things to take to study group with me.”

 

“That’s awfully nice of you.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun just smiled.

 

“Yea. I’d make things like chocolate crinkles, toffee prickle, chocolate pecan cookie bars, and gingerbread men.” Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol closed his eyes and tried to imagine what all these things might taste like. He was sure they were ten times better than normal if Baekhyun had made them. 

 

“By the end of it, I had sort of a following for my treats… and a C average for the semester. I realized what I loved more and I dropped out. I took my savings and I bought one of those street carts. I’d wake up at like 3am and bake in my apartment, then go out on the corner and sale until it was all gone.  My parents were pissed and I knew there was no way they would help me. But I didn’t care, this made me happy. After awhile, I did well enough to buy this place and so here I am.”

 

When Baekhyun was done, Chanyeol stared at him in awe. He couldn’t believe that someone who had everything just given to him actually worked so hard. Baekhyun began to feel a little self-conscious because of it. “What are you staring at? He asked.

 

“Nothing. I just…” Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence. He really had no idea what to say. So instead he made a fool of himself like he always did, and offered Baekhyun a cookie. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head and put his hands up as if the cookie offended him. “No, I don’t want it. I don’t eat what I bake.” He said.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol said as he placed the cookie back on the plate, “if you won’t eat it then I won’t either.”

 

Baekhyun laughed because, “You just stuffed like six cookies in your face you idiot.” 

 

Chanyeol just shrugged and pushed the plate away. Baekhyun could tell he meant business and although he rarely ever ate his goods, aside from the occasional tasting, he gave in. “Fine.” He said before popping a piece of a cookie into his mouth.

 

Chanyeol watched him to gauge his reaction, and when the younger male began to moan in satisfaction, Chanyeol almost choked on the piece he was eating himself. 

 

“Damn, I’m good with my hands.” Baekhyun said as he happily ate another. 

 

And it was true, he was a great baker. But Chanyeol had other things in mind. He swallowed hard as he continued to stare at Baekhyun while he enjoyed his own treat. It was a good minute before the smaller realized how quiet it was and when he finally looked up and made eye contact with the other, he saw something more than the usual irritation in his eyes. 

 

His eyes trailed over the taller’s face. He knew Chanyeol was attractive. He’d thought so ever since he spotted the older male waiting outside the bakery as he snacked on a green apple. But all of that gave way to the fact that he was there to audit him and that he seemed to have an attitude. But Baekhyun could tell now that Chanyeol was just a bit wound up. 

 

As his eyes went lower, he paid extra attention to how plump Chanyeol’s lips were. Sure the older male looked kind of stupid at that point with his mouth hanging open. But Baekhyun couldn’t lie, he wanted to know what they’d feel like leaving hickies on his neck, or better yet, around his dick. As he looked lower, he could tell Chanyeol was just as effected as he was, if the way his Adam’s apple bobbed every so often from the way he swallowed hard at the fact that the baker was basically undressing him with his eyes. Baekhyun smirked and continued lower to the auditor’s collar bones, which were on perfect display thanks to the two buttons he had undone on his shirt, and Baekhyun wondered what they tasted like, what Chanyeol tasted like. 

 

Before Chanyeol knew it, the baker was across the table and he could feel lips on his. Shocked, Chanyeol could barely breathe, let alone kiss back. This obviously frustrated the younger male, because when he pulled back to see Chanyeol staring at him with wide eyes, he rolled his own,  _“Kiss me dammit!”_  falling from his lips. 

 

Chanyeol all but freaked out, and although he reacted, one could hardly call it a kiss at all. His movements were jerky, and the kiss was, for lack of a better word, sloppy. And while Baekhyun enjoyed a frenzied kiss every now and then, this was not something he expected from someone as sexy as the auditor before him. But he tried to ignore it as he grabbed the man by the two sides of his loosened tie and dragged him through the back room and to his office. 

 

Chanyeol had never been inside the office, and once inside, he was shocked to see a pallet of blankets and pillows in the corner on the floor. “I have to sleep back here sometimes. When it’s too late or I’m too tired to make it home.” Baekhyun said as he removed his shoes and clothing. Chanyeol did the same and forgot about the younger’s explanation as soon as it came because fuck, he was even more beautiful naked. Way better than Chanyeol had ever imagined. And honestly, whether he had an explanation or not wouldn’t have stopped the older male from allowing the smaller to pull him down and continue what they’d started out front. 

 

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, getting into a more private and somewhat more comfortable position, they were on the floor after all, didn’t change the way the auditor kissed. He pulled back, looking into his eyes and exclaimed, with no tact whatsoever, “Fuck, you’re hot, but you kiss like a teenager.” 

 

Chanyeol was embarrassed as he hurriedly admitted, “It’s been awhile.”

 

Baekhyun simply smiled and pulled him close again. 

 

Both males rutted greedily against each other. The friction was so good and Baekhyun was so close, but this wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how he wanted to come so he stopped the older male and said as much.

  
   
“I- Chanyeol stop.” He pleaded breathlessly. The older male complied, thinking that maybe he'd done something wrong. He was close as well and had Baekhyun not stopped him, he definitely would have come within the next three seconds. He looked down at the smaller male, worry evident in his face, and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh.

  
   
“I just... I don't wanna come like this. I wanna come with you inside me- with you fucking me.”

  
   
That was all it took for Chanyeol to explode. He buried his face in the smaller male's neck and let out a low groan as his body shook with the pleasure of his orgasm running through him. Baekhyun stiffened at this and when Chanyeol pulled back for a second time, he could see the shock in Baekhyun‘s eye‘s.

  
   
“Did you just..?” He wondered aloud.

  
   
“Oh god, I'm so sorry.” Chanyeol was beyond horrified. His eyes were wide, brows furrowed as he died of mortification at the fact that he just came, not only without pleasuring the male beneath him, but just from a few dirty words spoken in his ear.

  
   
“You said you wanted me to fuck you, and I really wanted to, but I just- I'm so sorry.”

  
   
Baekhyun cut him off with a small laugh. “Chanyeol, it's okay.” He whispered. “I don't mind. Not as long as you still can.”

  
   
With a smug grin on his face, he pushed his hand between their bodies, making sure to tease Chanyeol's sweat slick skin along the way. Chanyeol could only stare as Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his cock to find that he was very much still hard, and could definitely give the younger male what he wanted.

  
   
Lightly pushing at Chanyeol's shoulder, he rolled the two of them over until they switched positions.

  
   
After he allowed Chanyeol to prop the pillows against the wall so that he could sit up, Baekhyun threw one leg over the taller's waist to straddle him.  
“Do you pleasure yourself, Mr. Park?” He asked as he leaned to the side to retrieve his favorite strawberry lube from the bottom drawer of his desk. He wasn't surprised when he got a choked not often as a response from the other. There was no way in hell Chanyeol was going to admit what he’d done the weekend before.

  
   
Setting his ass firmly against Chanyeol's hard dick, Baekhyun bit his lower lip and cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner that looked far too innocent for the position they were in and for the question he was about to ask next.

  
   
“Exactly, how long has it been since you've actually had sex?”

  
   
Chanyeol stuttered a bit before he eventually answered, very meekly, “About four years?” It was said like a question because even though Chanyeol knew just how pitiful he was, he himself couldn't even believe it'd been that long.

  
   
Eyes wide in surprise, and a small gasp leaving his lips, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for the older male. And he most definitely couldn't understand why someone as handsome and smart, although a little weird, hadn't had sex in so long.

  
   
“You poor thing,” was all he was able to breath out before capturing Chanyeol's lips in a sinful kiss.

 

With his arms wrapped around the smaller's back, Chanyeol kissed back just as feverently.

  
   
After a minute or so of slow kisses, Baekhyun pulled back and held the small bottle of lube to the older man's face, "You do know what to do with this right?" He teased.   
 

  
A hint of a smile crossed Chanyeol's face before he schooled it into a more serious look. The smaller male was just too cute, although a jerk, and Chanyeol didn't want to keep embarrassing himself in front of someone who was undoubtedly about to give him the best night of his life. 

  
   
Not trusting himself to open his mouth, he simply shook his head. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but satisfied with the answer, he crawled from the taller's waist until he was kneeling beside him. With one finger, he touched Chanyeol's chin and turned his head to make eye contact with him and said, "Don't disappoint me," before he had him slide down until he was lying fully on his back. He then turned away to move partially down the older‘s body. 

  
   
If Chanyeol was confused by his actions, everything became clear when Baekhyun took his still hard cock into his hands and teased the head with kitten licks while all but throwing his ass in the older's face. Not expecting this, Chanyeol dropped the bottle of lube somewhere to the left of him and threw his head back before shoving his hand in his mouth to stop himself from moaning aloud. If he thought the younger male's mouth was filthy before, he could die then and there, happy and knowing that he was absolutely right. The way Baekhyun engulfed him as he flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock was pure bliss and not even the pits of hell could be hotter if Chanyeol had to be the judge. Before long, he had taken almost the whole thing into mouth.

  
   
Chanyeol was being stimulated orally and visually with the sight of the younger’s ass in his face, and it was a miracle he didn't choke on his own saliva. Instead, he took the time to do something he had been thinking about ever since he noticed what an amazing ass the other had. He took both hands and simply touched him. And just as he suspected, the smaller's ass was just as soft, plump, and mouthwatering as it looked. Chanyeol spent a few seconds just caressing and squeezing Baekhyun's ass cheeks while the other moaned around his cock, before grabbing both and spreading them apart, getting an eye full of his pink rim. He wondered if it was a tight as it looked, and knew there was only one way to find out. 

  
   
Picking up the discarded lube, he coated his fingers on his right hand before using his left to spread one cheek so that he could pour lube in between Baekhyun’s ass. He watched for a second as the lube ran in a trail down the other's rim and onto his balls before he finally cupped them with his already coated hand to stop the lube from running on the blankets.

  
   
He massaged the younger's balls and reveled in the way Baekhyun’s hot breath and soft moans stimulated his own cock, before he ran his hand back up to his twitching hole, and sliding one finger in. Baekhyun tensed just a bit- in fact it was so subtle that Chanyeol would not have noticed had he not felt the other clench around his finger- before he continued to move his head up and down as he hollowed his cheeks. At this point, Chanyeol was thrusting into his mouth trying to get as much of his cock in as possible, and Baekhyun took it all willingly, relaxing his throat so that he could accommodate the older male's size. Chanyeol couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about coming so soon earlier, because it was that very thing keeping him from coming down Baekhyun's throat right at that moment.

 

Instead, he concentrated on stretching the male in front of him. Baekhyun was caught off guard by the second finger sliding into him, so much so that he almost choked on the other's cock, pulling off to give himself some time to adjust. Chanyeol had big hands and two was a snug fit. But Baekhyun could take it, he wanted to and he knew that he had to in order to get what he wanted. After getting used to the intrusion, Baekhyun began to move his hips back and forth, riding the man's fingers as one of his hands continued to move up and down his spit slick cock, while the other teased his own.  
 

  
Other than the sounds of their labored breaths and soft moans, the room was quiet. But it wasn't long before Baekhyun broke it. "Chanyeol, another." He begged, and Chanyeol gladly obliged, adding more lube to make the slide of three fingers easier. Baekhyun was becoming helpless and his moans were becoming louder at the fullness and sheer pleasure he felt as Chanyeol finger fucked him. He felt full and satisfied, but nowhere near sated as he still hadn't got what he wanted.

  
   
Removing his hand from his own cock, and pulling away from the fingers that filled him, Baekhyun straddled the older male once again, not changing his position, as his ass still faced the other. He wanted Chanyeol to see and be turned on by how well he could take him. Spreading the older male's legs as he continued to straddle him, Baekhyun took his place in between them, lying face down, ass up , almost folded in half as he begged Chanyeol to put it in. 

  
   
Without hesitation, Chanyeol lined himself up with the other's puckered hole and slid in with as much control as he could. His eyes locked onto the way Baekhyun greedily took him before he grabbed the smaller's ass and continued to bring him down slowly until he was seated completely on his cock. By now, Baekhyun was moaning as if he couldn't help it, hole clenching around the cock inside him and Chanyeol fed on it, breathing just as heavily as he held the younger in place, giving him a chance to get used to it.

  
   
When the clenching stopped, Chanyeol slowly lifted Baekhyun up just a little before bringing him back down. He continued this way, helping Baekhyun slide up his cock just a little further each time, before pulling him back down slowly, until the brown haired male was riding his cock on his own. 

  
   
"God, you feel so amazing." He purred, and Baekhyun could only moan in response. Eyes closed and head thrown back, Chanyeol placed a hand to the middle of the smaller's back, rubbing soothing circles there as he continued to praise him while the other chanted his name. Chanyeol ChanyeolChanyeol. It was all he could say and the former was more than happy with that.

  
   
When Baekhyun couldn't go any longer, Chanyeol placed both hands on his hips and held him in place as he fucked into his tight hole. He pulled out just before he was about to come for the second time, intent on coming on his own stomach, or maybe between the smaller's ass cheeks. He hadn't been expecting the other to beg and plead to be filled with it.

  
   
"Nooo, no, no, no. Don't pull out, Chanyeol. Please." 

  
   
Only a drop made it onto the older's stomach before he slid his cock back into Baekhyun, allowing his clenching hole to continue to milk him. Baekhyun reveled in the way Chanyeol's cock throbbed inside him as he came. And he made sure the other knew how good it felt as a string of moans, and curses left his lips. 

  
   
Chanyeol could only watch, hand back in it's previous place on the male's lower back as Baekhyun continued to slide up and down on just the tip of his cock. Chanyeol managed to sit up without pulling out, and asked, "Did you..." He didn't finish his sentence as he ran his hands up and down the other's back, hips and thighs. 

  
   
It was Baekhyun who finally pulled away, only to turn around and crawl back into the older's lap.

 

"Not yet." Baekhyun purred as he leaned up and reached behind himself to hold Chanyeol's cock in place before he slid back down on it. Baekhyun bounced a few times before leaning back on one hand between Chanyeol's still spread legs. The taller opened them a bit more to get leverage as held on to the smaller's lower back to help him move in his new position. Eventually, Baekhyun didn't have to bounce anymore, as it was Chanyeol's hands moving him up and down on his still hard cock. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's other hand grabbed onto his own cock and began to stroke at a pace just as fast as the one Chanyeol used to fuck him.

  
   
"Harder Chanyeol. Fuck, make me come." Baekhyun demanded. He could feel the other's release sliding out of him and he moaned louder and praised Chanyeol.   
Chanyeol was in awe of him. The kid's stamina was ridiculous and he hadn't come even once. He’d always thought that Baekhyun had been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. But there in that moment, he was the sexiest, and Chanyeol just wanted to devour him.

  
   
And he tried as he continued to fuck into him hard and fast while his mouth latched onto every part of the younger’s upper body that he could reach. Baekhyun continued to move his hand around his cock at a furious pace, but Chanyeol wasn't having any of that. He was gonna make him come just by fucking him. Slapping his hand away, Chanyeol pulled him closer so that his legs wrapped completely around the taller’s waist. Even like this, Chanyeol covered Baekhyun, and the latter loved it, spreading his other leg wider and throwing both arms around the taller's neck as he allowed himself to be fucked. Harsh breaths filled his ear as the other taunted him. 

  
   
"You want me to make you come?" What the hell had gotten into him???  
 

  
"Fuck, yes. Please"

  
   
"How bad do you want it?" Chanyeol teased as he slowed down his thrust.

  
   
Baekhyun couldn't even be embarrassed about the whine that left his lips as he clung closer to Chanyeol, wanting to feel all of him. "So bad. Please Mr. Park."

 

Chanyeol was more turned on than he should have been by Baekhyun calling him Mr. Park. But it was enough to spur him on and with a few more thrust, Baekhyun was screaming his name as he came between their stomachs.

 

One thing Chanyeol didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to be a cuddler, or for him to pass out after sex. After using his undershirt to clean them both, he planned to leave, but Baekhyun latched onto him, pulling him back down to the make shift pallet before he had a chance to move. 

 

They didn’t talk, they didn’t make out, or even acknowledge each other beyond the fact that they lied on the floor together because the younger male was out almost instantly. Chanyeol, however, couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. He kept replaying thoughts of what had just happened over and over again in his head.

 

It had been years since he let anyone get to him this way. And while this had definitely been the most mind blowing sexual encounter he’d ever had (maybe his only companion being his hand for the past four years had something to do with that) he didn‘t know what to feel about any of it. Baekhyun was a client for God’s sake. But as unprofessional as it was, Chanyeol couldn’t deny that he loved- missed, the feeling of a body next to him. So he lied there and held the smaller in his arms.

 

  
After Baekhyun roused from his nap, they could barely make eye contact with each other. Chanyeol from guilt at just having slept with his client, and Baekhyun from sheer embarrassment that he just let someone fuck him in his office in the back of his bakery.   
That didn’t stop Chanyeol from being the gentleman Baekhyun knew he was and at 10pm, he walked the younger male home. Once he made it to his own apartment, he didn’t even bother with any of his routines. Everything had been so thrown off, he didn’t see the point.

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun made it to work the next morning, he noticed Sehun staring at him. After awhile, it got pretty annoying, so he dragged his employee to the back and dared him to speak on it.

 

“Okay Sehun, what’s your deal?"

 

Sehun just grinned and asked, “Late night last night?”

 

Baekhyun immediately turned away and hoped that Sehun didn’t see the blush clearly creeping up his face and neck. How the fuck did he even know?!

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He tried to sound as calm as possible, but his voice cracked mid-sentence so he knew he was doomed. 

 

“Nothing.” Sehun teased. “Just that when I came in this morning, the light in your office was on and so I figured you were here. But when I went in all I saw was crumpled blankets and your lube on the floor. Don’t worry I closed the door.”

 

Baekhyun nearly chocked on air. Why did Sehun have to be such a little, well tall, shit? Instead of answering though, Baekhyun moved to the fridge and began taking out dough and other things. “Well, I don’t know why you’re surprised. It’s in there for a reason. I’m a man and I have needs.”

 

“You’re a _twink_  and you like to take it up the ass, hyung. I know for a fact that you wouldn’t do that alone when you’re just about to go home. And I also know that Mr. Park was here with you.”

 

Baekhyun was beyond hot and stood inside the walk in fridge to try and cool himself down. When he finally walked back out, he saw Sehun standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face. 

 

“Well don’t just stand there!” Baekhyun snapped. “Help me.”

 

Sehun sighed and began moving toward the fridge. “I guess it’s safe to say he wasn’t any good since you’re snapping at me.”

 

“Actually, he was-”

 

“HA! I caught you! I can’t believe you fucked him! And in your office too. I knew there was sexual tension between you two. I fucking knew it!”

 

“Look here you little shit, keep your mouth shut and I might let you keep your job.” Baekhyun seethed.

 

Sehun just scoffed. “You love me. You wouldn’t fire me.” He said.

 

“Try me.” Baekhyun hissed through gritted teeth. Sehun backed off then. But not for long. 

 

“So are you dating now?”

 

“We’re not dating. I don’t even have his phone number.”  Baekhyun confessed.

 

“Didn’t he leave you a card or something?” Sehun asked. 

 

“If you must know, in my fit of childishness, I tossed it out the minute he walked out the door that first day.” Baekhyun sniffed. It was totally childish of him, but that day he wanted nothing to do with Chanyeol Park, IRS auditor. He could see Sehun judging him when he looked over his shoulder, and he knew exactly what the kid was thinking. You can fuck in your office but not ask for a phone number? It was ridiculous, Baekhyun knew. But be didn’t matter because-

 

“He’ll be back this week. I’ll ask for it then. God Sehun mind your own damn business!” He punched the taller in his shoulder as he walked back to the front. Sehun just snickered. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know exactly when Chanyeol would be back. The older hadn’t given him a time and date like he usually did. But he knew Chanyeol still wasn’t finished so he didn’t worry too much.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
That same day Baekhyun had to deal with Sehun’s shit, Chanyeol overslept. And for the first time in his career, he called in and decided to take the day off. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty about it. Instead he felt like he deserved it. And truth be told, he did. Chanyeol was a hard worker, always had been. He could take one measly day off and his boss seemed to agree.

 

When he walked out of his apartment, he had no idea how he was going to spend his day. But when he found himself walking in the direction of Baekhyun’s bakery, he stopped in his tracks. What the fuck was he doing? He couldn’t be there, he shouldn’t be. So he turned the opposite direction and let himself wander.

 

Before he knew it, he was in front of a familiar place, somewhere he hadn’t been in years, and for good reason. When he walked in, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Everything looked exactly the same. Only the faces had changed. But when everything finally caught up to him, he felt himself start to panic. What was he doing here? He turned to flee when he heard someone call his name. 

 

“Chanyeol?” 

 

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. He knew the voice wasn’t the same, but he didn’t want to turn around only to be wrong and slapped in the face with things he didn’t want to remember. He tried to keep walking, but someone grabbed him by the arm to stop him. 

 

Chanyeol was more than relieved when the person who caught him stepped into his view and he saw it wasn’t who he thought, who he didn’t want it to be. It had been years for heaven’s sake. There was no way Aiden was still here. But this face, it was still familiar, just older. 

 

“It’s me, Jeremy!” The guy was as tall as Chanyeol now and Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes. He mentored this kid when he still, well, a kid. Seventeen to be exact. He’d grown up well and Chanyeol was happy to see that not everyone had ditched the music store like he had. 

 

Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug and Chanyeol couldn’t help but hug back. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s you! It’s been forever!” 

 

Chanyeol smiled as they exchanged more pleasantries and his smile grew even wider when Jeremy told him that Richard, his old boss, still owned the store. He wasn’t there at the moment, but it still made Chanyeol happy to know that some things hadn’t changed. 

 

When Jeremy had to help someone else, Chanyeol wandered around the store. He sat at a few keyboards and strummed a few guitars. He hadn’t play in along time and he didn’t plan on buying anything, but he came across this Taylor 714e, Indian Rosewood 6 string acoustic, he knew he had to have her.

 

He left the store feeling lighter than he had in a long time. But it didn’t last long as his thoughts drifted back to the small baker. By the time he’d made it home with his new baby, he knew what he had to do.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Chanyeol tended to come by the bakery on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So when he didn’t show up the next day, being a Wednesday, Baekhyun felt a little off. At first he was excited about seeing the older male, but that soon turned to dread as the day went on and he didn’t walk through the door. But Baekhyun was an adult and he knew that things came up. 

 

Things were further made okay when he received a fax that same day from the auditor- papers he had to sign and send back. He hadn’t shown up, but the faxes were a sign that Chanyeol hadn’t abandoned him. And when he checked his e-mail and saw that he got one- although not from Chanyeol- that stated that his auditor would be arriving on the next Wednesday at 10am, apologies for the inconvenience, he felt himself releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

 It would be the longest time that Chanyeol had not come by to go through the papers that Baekhyun was now definitely feeling bad about dumping into a box, but it was okay. He would see Chanyeol next week. The thought alone got him through the weekend and the first half of the next week.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
It wasn’t Chanyeol’s intention to take time off. It was however, his intention to drop Baekhyun’s case. He’d spent the night they shared together awake because he couldn’t stop thinking. While he enjoyed the feel of the smaller male against him, it wasn’t enough to change his thoughts on why he wasn’t with anyone. He chalked the whole thing up to a mistake. Maybe Baekhyun had also been sort of lonely and Chanyeol was just there. It was convenience more than anything. Chanyeol tried hard to convince himself of that.

 

After he got home with Rose, he realized just how out of control, according to him, the past few weeks of his life had gotten. He wasn’t working hard enough, he wasn’t getting to bed on time, and he had slept with a client. 

 

But in retrospect, he realized just how lame his life had become. He was thirty one years old and he had a fucking bed time. He hardly ever did anything he actually wanted to do anymore. But all of that was going to change with Rose and after returning to work on Tuesday and Wednesday, he asked for time off starting the following week. 

 

His boss was more than happy to oblige. 

 

 

 

For the first few days he stayed in his apartment and practiced on his new love. He found it funny that he’d made more time for this guitar than he had for any person who tried to get close to him after his break up with Aiden. Even his own friends had to force him out of the house, or force themselves in just so they could spend time with him.

 

Luckily, although he hadn’t played in a few years, he was still pretty good. And after a few days, it was like he never even stopped. It was a small step, but seeing how happy it actually made him to be doing something he used to love, that he still loved, got Chanyeol to thinking. It was time to start thinking about himself.

 

He decided he would do better, do things he liked, things that actually made him happy. And he started by spending Tuesday morning in the park with his new baby. He’d slept a little later than normal that day, but when he awoke, he wasted no time packing Rose up and heading to the park to play in the shade and maybe share his love of music with others.

 

 

  
When Wednesday rolled around, Baekhyun was more than a bit hyper. He spent the weekend replaying over and over the night he’d spent with the auditor. The feel of Chanyeol against him, inside of him, was more than amazing and he was more than ready to see the giant again. 

 

At 10am sharp, the bell above the door chimed and Baekhyun tried to calm his racing heart. But when another man, someone who wasn’t Chanyeol walked in dressed to the nines in grey slacks and an argyle sweater, Baekhyun was a little thrown off. He thought this was a simple customer and that Chanyeol was late so he continued with his work.

 

But when Maggie called out to him, he knew that something was wrong. 

 

He approached the man with a tentative smile hoping against hope that this was something to do with the empty space next door and not his taxes. 

 

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun Byun. How can I help you?”

 

“Hi.” The guy smiled. “My name is Joonmyun Kim. I’ve been assigned to your case.”

 

He fucking knew it.

 

“Um. Okay, but, what happened to Ch- Mr. Park?” He asked while trying to sound as uninterested as possible and not at all hurt. Whatever explanation this man was going to give only meant one thing. And that was that Chanyeol didn’t wanted to see him. 

 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Park. He had some personal things come up so he took some time off. I must say I’m rather glad that he did. I can’t remember the last time he’d done so.”

 

Baekhyun just eyed the dark haired male in front of him, unsure of how to respond to the fact that Chanyeol, after everything they’d done that night, ditched him. 

 

“So,” Mr. Kim continued. “Do you have a place I can work? I have all the ones Mr. Park completed. He seems to have made a lot of progress. Although I’m surprised he didn’t get done. He’s very efficient.”

 

Yea, efficient my ass. Baekhyun thought to himself. It was a jab to Chanyeol’s ego for coming less than 30 seconds after they’d gotten naked. Not that the older male would ever hear it since he was runaway piece of shit. Baekhyun scowled as he led Mr. Kim to a table in the back room.

 

“This is where Mr. Park normally worked. But feel free to move to the front if that suits you better. Also, anything you need, just ask myself or my staff. We’re all very capable of helping you.” 

 

Joonmyun smiled in thanks. “Hmm, He made a bigger dent than I thought. If this is all that is left, I don’t think I have to work on site.“ He turned to Baekhyun. “That is, unless you want me to? Even if so, I don’t think I’ll be here very long. As I said, I’m surprised he didn’t finish.”

 

Mulling over the other’s words, Baekhyun replied, “In that case, do as you wish. Also, will you need me here? If not, I have some errands I need to run.”

 

Joonmyun smiled once more, it sort of annoyed Baekhyun how perfect it was, and allowed the younger male to go on his way. 

 

After pulling Maggie aside and getting even more annoyed when Sehun popped out of nowhere to ask what was wrong, which Baekhyun ignored, he let his assistant know that he was leaving for the day, and with that, he was out the door.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
It was Chanyeol’s second day out of his apartment soaking up the sun in the form of a street musician- except he played in the park and he didn’t expect any money. The old Chanyeol would never have done something like this, but it was the only way the new Chanyeol, who actually had time on his hands, wasn’t thinking about the smaller male. 

 

He definitely felt shitty for dropping his case and taking time off to avoid him, to forget him. But he felt it was for the best.

 

Chanyeol had picked a spot near the middle of the park to sit. On the first day he‘d done this, as he watched the people milling about, he was afraid to even unpack Rose. He wasn’t shy about playing, but he didn’t want people to think that he was asking for money or anything. But after he thought about it awhile, he decided that if he didn’t leave his case open, or anything else that people felt they should drop money into as they walked by, that everything would be good. So he did just that.

 

 

 

  
Baekhyun left the shop in a daze. He really didn’t want to be hurt by Chanyeol’s actions, but he didn’t know what else to feel. He thought that they shared some kind of connection- that the previous disdain they’d shown towards each other was simply a result of not really knowing each other. And although he didn’t know Chanyeol all that well even after weeks, he felt that what they shared meant something. It should have meant something. 

 

As he walked, he stopped by a coffee shop a few blocks away and got the biggest, most sugared and caramel filled drink they offered. Nothing took his cares away like coffee and caramel flavored milk and sugar. Afterwards, he let his little legs carry him where they pleased as he sipped the sugary drink. He knew it would go straight to his thighs, but to hell with that. He was as close to heartbroken as someone could be without actually being in love and he made himself believe that he could walk it off.

 

 

 

  
For Chanyeol, playing outside so freely felt good. Some of the same people who’d seen him the day before came by to watch him the second day as well. Some of the people were new. But they were all encouraging and seemed happy to stay, if just for a minute, and hear him play. For about twenty minutes, he played songs he’d just learned within the few days he’d practiced, newer songs he knew people might be into. But then he smoothly transitioned into something tried and true. It was a song his father taught him how to play when he was younger, something his father listened to when he was just a boy himself. It was “Unchained Melody” by The Righteous Brothers and Chanyeol had fallen in love with it the minute his father started teaching him to play. He was glad he hadn’t forgotten. 

 

 

 

  
As Baekhyun walked, he ignored all phone calls and texts. At first he checked them, hoping it would be from Chanyeol with an explanation of what the hell was going on. But it’d been seven days since he’d heard from the auditor, and a little over a week and a half since he’d even seen him. So after a few aggravating texts from Sehun, and concerned ones from Luhan, who had shown up after he left only to find that Baekhyun wasn’t there, he stopped checking his phone all together. 

 

Soon enough, he came to the entrance of the park. He figured a stroll through the green scenery would do him some good, so he entered. About half way in, he stopped in his tracks, just to make sure he was hearing what he thought he heard. Not a lot of people knew that song. It was pretty old anyway. When he finally realized he was right, he took a seat on the nearest bench and just listened. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, so little time alone, in the spot he’d chosen with the smooth and baritone voice crooning in the background, seemed like enough.

 

Baekhyun didn‘t know how long he‘d been there listening, but when the music stopped, it seemed as good a time as any to be on his way. 

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Showing up for work on Thursday was a bit harder than Baekhyun thought it would be. He was already more than miffed that he wouldn‘t be seeing Chanyeol again. But seeing Joonmyun there instead of the taller male would simply remind him that it was because Chanyeol chose not to be there rather than the fact that he was finished with his work. He could maybe deal with that a little better. 

 

Luckily, Joonmyun chose to work out of office. It was still hard though.

 

He didn’t often take days off, but as the day went on, he decided he deserved one, and maybe a Friday night out with his friends. Maggie could definitely handle everything and with Sehun by her side, she would have no problems. 

 

  
Friday morning, he didn’t expect a phone call from Joonmyun letting him know he was done. It definitely surprised the bakery owner. Maybe Chanyeol was just slow as fuck, or maybe he wanted to spend time at the bakery-- time with Baekhyun. Or maybe Baekhyun was just pitiful and needed to stop thinking about some asshole who ditched him after sex.

 

He offered to come back in to see the newly assigned auditor, but Joonmyun assured him that they could meet another time to finalize everything. 

 

As the day went on, Baekhyun didn’t know why he took a day off. What the fuck was he even going to do? He thought about going to see his parents. But he’d seen them the week before and that was enough torture to last for at least a month. 

 

He left his apartment not knowing where he was going. But the coffee shop was definitely on his list. He was pretty sure he walked off enough calories the day before to have just one more grande. 

 

He was only a little surprised when his feet took him in the direction of the park, but he was more than happy to hear the same sweet voice belt out songs he’d heard two days prior. The songs were a bit different today, but just as good. But when he heard the voice sing “Unchained Melody” again, Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat. It was, admittedly, one of his favorite songs, and he thought that it must have meant something special to the guy singing as well. Why else would he change up every other song but keep that one? 

 

As opposed to two days prior, today Baekhyun had to have a look. As he followed the voice to the best of his ability, he knew he was in the right place when the voice seemed louder and he saw a crowd had gathered. 

 

He made his way toward the front of the crowd to get a look at the guy who sang one of his most absolute favorite songs two days in a row. But as suave as Baekhyun usually was, he was often times, even more clumsy. He’d dropped his latte before he made it and the woman in front of him made sure he knew her displeasure about it. He apologized quickly, bending down to pick up the cup and hoping to make his way out of the crowd before anyone else noticed he’d spilled something on them. 

 

 

 

  
For Chanyeol, today was supposed to be different, and for a little while it was. Today Chanyeol woke up feeling pretty good and he told himself t would be the day he stopped thinking about the baker all together. It was definitely easier said than done. For some reason, all the songs he sang reminded him of the little ball of sass.

 

Chanyeol had heard the commotion going on. But when he stopped playing to see if everything was alright, he wasn’t expecting to see someone he thought looked a lot like Baekhyun. He couldn’t get his thoughts together fast enough to even begin to move forward, and before he could do anything, the male was gone. 

 

Fuck, why couldn’t he stop thinking about him?

 

That night, Chanyeol went to sleep and dreamed of eye smiles and pink lips, smooth skin and supple hips that he couldn’t help but touch and grab on to. It wasn’t new. He’d been dreaming of Baekhyun for awhile now. But now that he had something to compare his fantasies to, it was never enough. He always woke up sweating and hard- if he was lucky enough to not have a wet dream. 

 

He was thirty-one for god’s sake. How many times did he have to tell himself that??

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Chanyeol thought about going back to the park the next day. If Baekhyun had been there…   
But it didn’t take much for him to change his mind. It was Saturday and he promised Kyungsoo and Jongin they could have dinner together. The last thing he needed was to have a breakdown in front of the two and spill his guts. So he forced all thoughts of the baker out of his mind, and instead, spent time tidying up his apartment and doing some long overdue shopping. 

 

He didn’t regret spending his days in the park and just being free, but he’d have to be back at work on Monday and thought he’d better get things done while he could. 

 

 

Later that night, when Kyungsoo and Jongin showed up for dinner, Chanyeol almost choked on his steak when he saw the silver band shinning on his friends’ fingers.

 

“What the fuck?!“ He gasped and pointe d. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew ten times their normal size. He didn’t know if he should get up to check on his friend. But when he saw where the taller pointed, he smiled and looked towards the tan skin male as he happily replied, “Yea. Jongin confessed? Well I don’t know if you’d say that since we were together but, he finally told me he loved me and gave me this.“

 

He held up his hand proudly for Chanyeol to get a better look. 

 

“So you’re gonna marry him?!” Chanyeol asked incredulously. It wasn’t a judgment, he just felt it was a bit soon. Jongin was only a little offended.

 

“No you dumbass.” Jongin answered. “It’s just… sort of like a promise ring that might someday lead to that?” He looked to Kyungsoo and smiled. 

 

“I was totally shocked.” The fairer male continued. “I mean even though you ratted him out the other week, I’m really glad he did it. I’m glad I could finally admit the same.”

 

“And I’m glad that he wants the same future I do.” Jongin finished.

 

Kyungsoo smiled as he looked at the ring adorning his finger. Seeing his closest friends truly happy, Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest. He knew he missed Baekhyun, but this just made him feel a million times worse. 

 

He decided to hell with all the confusion and trying to make himself do something he didn’t really wanted to do. And instead, told them everything and hoped he could get some kind of help with where his head was at. 

 

After he’d told, Kyungsoo, the tiny fucker, had the nerve to throw bread at him. And Kyungsoo had a mean aim. Now his eye and his heart hurt. 

 

Well, he  _did_  deserve it. 

 

“Chanyeol you are such an idiot! You finally find someone you like and you totally just ditch him?! You of all people should know how awful that feels.” He rolled his eyes after he finished his sentence.

 

“Of course I do. I don’t need you making it worse. God, why did I even call you guys?”

 

“First of all, you didn’t. You’re a fucking recluse.” Jongin said.

 

“Not anymore.” Chanyeol pouted. 

 

  
“Secondly, if you had, it would have been because Jongin is an idiot and would be of no help.” Kyungsoo sniffed. Chanyeol had to admit that it was true. And Jongin couldn’t even fake offense. 

 

“Okay, so what do I do?” He sighed. 

 

“Well first of all, admitting that you actually have feelings for this guy was a good step. Now all you have to do is admit you’re an idiot.”

 

Chanyeol glared at the shorter male and when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, the taller totally submitted, glancing at the floor as he said, “I’m an idiot.”

 

“Good.” Kyungsoo smiled. After he thought for a while, he finally asked, “So you say he’s a baker, right?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“Easy then. Just buy him flowers.” Jongin butted in, grinning like he had just come up with the best idea in the entire world. Chanyeol wanted to smack him.

 

“Flowers.” Kyungsoo deadpanned instead. He could see where Chanyeol’s thoughts were leading and in true fashion of defending one’s boyfriend, he smacked Chanyeol upside the head instead.

 

Jongin, however, received a kiss because although his idea was pretty stupid, it gave Kyungsoo one even better. 

 

“Ooh! Not like roses, you idiot. Different types of flour. You know, the shit you cook with. He’s a baker. He’d love it.” The shorter, wide eyed male said. 

 

That actually wasn’t a bad idea and Chanyeol went from wanting to smack Jongin to wanting to hug the smaller. He knew he wouldn’t get away with either one, but he took his chances anyway. To his surprise, Kyungsoo didn’t end his life. 

 

When Chanyeol pulled back, he could see the fondness in his friend’s face. “I might be a tiny force to be reckoned with, but I do wanna see you happy Yeol. You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol smiled. “But, uh, where would I even get different types of flour?”

 

Kyungsoo hopped off the couch. “The Whole Foods store, duh. Come on, we’ll actually go with you before we head home.” 

 

“Wait!” Chanyeol looked incredulous. “You think I should do this tonight?!”

 

“The sooner the better.” Kyungsoo said.

 

“It’s like eight o clock-“

 

Jongin butt in, “It’s 7:30. Plus, I’m sure your dick is more than ready-”

 

“It’s not about sex!” Chanyeol huffed.

 

“Nope. But it’s definitely a bonus right?” The tan male finished.

 

Chanyeol sighed and followed them out. So eight wasn’t that late, but by the time he made it Baekhyun’s place, it’d be closer to nine and that was a bit inappropriate for delivering flours.

 

But then again, he’d waited long enough to be happy. Hopefully, Baekhyun could over the fact that it was late-- that he was late.

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
Saturdays were usually Baekhyun’s day off, but earlier he’d gotten a call from Maggie absolutely frantic about a huge order that needed to be finished by 6pm same day and could they do it??

 

It took all of Baekhyun’s will not to freak out over the phone with her. Luckily for him, his night out before hadn’t been too crazy, and he was able to peel himself out of bed and head down to his bakery to get the order started. 

 

They’d finished by 5:30 and the whole crew was exhausted. Baekhyun would never understand why someone would wait until so close to an event to place an order. But he also liked a challenge and knew his crew could get it done. Plus it’d make for a nice bonus when he finally showed his appreciation at the end of the year.

 

He decided to let them go after the order was done because they really had done an amazing job. It would take longer than normal, but he could definitely clean up on his own. Thank God his bakery wasn’t open on Sundays. 

 

Chanyeol was really hesitant about showing up at Baekhyun’s door step with a box of flours in his hand. He thought more than once that maybe he should wait until the next day. But he also knew that if he did, he would have plenty of time to talk himself out of it. 

 

He practice what he would say as he made his way to Baekhyun’s apartment and it all sounded like shit. How does one apologize for fucking a guy in his office then ditching him?  _Hey I’m sorry I pounded your ass and never called. Please take these flours so that I don’t continue to feel so shitty??_

 

He had to walk past the bakery on his way and was shocked to see the small owner coming out. It was nearly nine pm. Why was Baekhyun still there? Chanyeol all but froze in place. His heart began to pound and was he sweating a little? What the hell?! He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t expecting to see the smaller male so soon and suddenly his apology was ending with a smack to the face instead Baekhyun’s door being slammed in it. 

 

 

  
As Baekhyun turned to walk away, Chanyeol had to make a choice.  _Do I follow him and wait a few minutes before knocking on his door? Or do I run after him in the dead of night?_  Yea, neither of those sounded too creepy. 

 

Still he chose the latter. 

 

“Baekhyun!” He yelled as he ran across the street separating them. 

 

Baekhyun looked around before turning to see Chanyeol running after him. He thought about continuing to walk, but his heart really wouldn’t let him. As Chanyeol got closer, Baekhyun could see it as he took him into his arms while apologies fell from his lips and kisses took his breath away. Instead the older male doubled over, out of breath with a box in his hands. 

 

Baekhyun scoffed. He’d forgotten Chanyeol was a bit older. 

 

Once he’d caught his breath, Chanyeol stood tall and prepared to say everything that was on his mind. But instead he drew a blank. 

 

Baekhyun stared at him for a minute before he asked, “What are you doing here? And what are those?”

 

Awesome, a way out. 

 

“Um. I-” Chanyeol stammered. “I brought you flours. But not, you know, plants. I mean the kind you bake with.”

 

Baekhyun looked at the taller male before leaning up and looking over into the box. “You got me flours?” He whispered. He wanted to be mad at Chanyeol, but he was so fucking adorable. “Why?”

 

Chanyeol could only stare as he thought about how the stupidest thing he’d ever done was almost let the male standing in front of him get away. After all these years, Baekhyun had been one of the best things to happen to him, even if their interactions together were somewhat brief and boiled down to one amazing night together. And Chanyeol wanted him. 

 

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asked incredulous.

 

Fuck, did I say that out loud?? Chanyeol thought. Well, there was no turning back now. Baekhyun was staring at him, mouth slightly open and waiting for an answer. 

 

“I said, I want you.” Chanyeol slowly repeated. 

 

“Why?” Was all Baekhyun could ask, but it meant so many things. Why now? Why me? Why did you leave?

 

Chanyeol knew he had to answer them all, but he didn’t k now how. 

 

“Look, I’m an idiot. I’ve done the worst possible thing to you, being intimate and then pushing you away. I apologize a thousand times for that. It’s just that I’m an idiot and I think I have some issues. But you’re amazing and... I just- I want you.”

 

Baekhyun stared into Chanyeol’s eyes and he could see that the older male was telling the truth. He knew Chanyeol was a bit socially inept. He wanted to make him beg a little bit longer, but who was Baekhyun kidding. Chanyeol was here and that’s what he’d wanted all along. 

 

“Okay then,” he said, “would you mind carrying these a little farther?”

 

Chanyeol was a little dumbfounded that this had happened so easily. Baekhyun wasn’t yelling at him or making him grovel. “Yes, of course I can.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

 

Once they made it to the baker’s apartment, they stood and stared at each other, both a little more than afraid to suggest what should happen next. It was Baekhyun who broke the silence. 

 

“Do you… maybe wanna come up?”

 

This was way easier than Chanyeol imagined. But alas, he was an idiot. “Um, I don’t know if I should. I mean-”

 

“But, I want you to.” Baekhyun cut him off. 

 

Chanyeol stood in silence. He most definitely wanted to go up, to stay and talk with Baekhyun about what an idiot he was and to beg Baekhyun for forgiveness. Even if it was already apparent that he didn’t have to. All it took was a light touch to his arm and a small please from the small baker to get Chanyeol to agree. 

 

 

  
_____________________

 

 

  
It was definitely late, but the next day was Sunday and so neither of them had an excuse. As they shared some left over beef Baekhyun had ordered the night before, they talked about everything from first impressions, to when things changed, and even a little about the night they shared together- which mostly consisted of Chanyeol admitting what an idiot he was. 

 

After their late dinner, Baekhyun put away and cleaned the dishes while Chanyeol moved to the couch in the living room (Baekhyun refused any help) where the older male spotted an acoustic guitar. It wasn’t as nice as Rose, but it was decent. 

 

“Do you play?” He aasked loud enough for Baekhyun to hear in the kitchen.

 

“No, but I should learn. Someone traded me that for a batch of cupcakes. I don’t think it meant too much to her. I think it belonged to her ex husband.” Baekhyun shrugged even though Chanyeol couldn’t see. 

 

By this time, Chanyeol had picked up the guitar and strummed a few strings. Baekhyun came out of the kitchen and watched as Chanyeol tuned it. 

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He asked.

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “I know a lot more than you short stuff.” 

 

Baekhyun scowled before he challenged Chanyeol to play him a song. When the familiar strings of a song he loved so much began, his heartbeat raced. When Chanyeol began to sing, it stopped completely. 

 

It was him. It’d been him both days Baekhyun heard someone singing in the park. They were so close to each other and Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He stood there watching the older male and mouthing along with him as he sang, and the longer Chanyeol went on, the more both emotions faded away only to be replaced by something more possessive as he decided, fuck everything, Chanyeol Park would be his. 

 

He stepped in front of the older and removed the guitar from his lap replacing it with his own body. Chanyeol stared into his eyes and everything felt right. He placed his hands on the younger’s hips before sliding up the entire length of his body and stopping at his face. That was all Baekhyun needed to crash their lips together in a kiss so hot, he melted. 

 

Chanyeol growled into the kiss and it turned Baekhyun on like no other. First times were always awkward, and theirs was no exception, especially considering where it happened. But as Chanyeol picked him up and carried him down the hall, mouth only separating from his to ask which door was his bedroom, Baekhyun knew the second time would be just as bad if Chanyeol bumping into almost every surface was any indication.

 

But he honestly didn’t mind a bit. Chanyeol was perfect, and Baekhyun was ready. 

 

After Chanyeol threw him on the bed, he wasted no time removing the younger’s jeans. When that was done, Baekhyun giggled as he watched him get tangled in his own shirt. Once it was off, Chanyeol looked like he was ready to pounce on the smaller male. But Baekhyun had other plans. As Chanyeol placed one knee on the bed, Baekhyun put his left foot on his chest to stop him. 

 

“Just one thing.” 

 

Chanyeol grabbed a hold of the other’s foot and began placing kisses all over his calf. “Anything.” He whispered. 

 

“I’m serious about this.” Baekhyun had become serious. “Are you sure you’re ready for a relationship?”

 

Chanyeol had let go of the other’s foot and opted instead to take a seat on the bed. As he stared at the older male’s back, Baekhyun had started to fear that he might not get what he wanted, which with Chanyeol, was everything.

 

It was a few seconds before the taller actually spoke. “Honestly Baekhyun.” He turned to face the smaller male. “I’m more than ready for anything with you.”

 

Baekhyun released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Holy shit he was more than happy to hear those words. And to show his appreciation, he seductively removed the rest of his clothing, which wasn’t much to begin with, as Chanyeol watched, leaving him in nothing but sinfully tight black briefs which made the older’s mouth water.

 

As he moved up the bed, he laid himself out against the pillows like a five star buffet being offered up to a starving man. 

 

“Then,“ he raised one eyebrow challenging the taller male, “come at me Daddy.”

 

Chanyeol absolutely did not come in his pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
